Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice
"FROZEN Episode II" * It's a sequel produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is the sequel to Frozen. "RELEASE DATE" * DECEMBER 24 - 2019 "CREATORS" * Chris Buck * Jennifer Lee * Peter Del Vecho Trailers February June July September And October # Sneak Peek Teaser Trailer 1 February 13 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Teaser Trailer First Look Sneak Peek (2:13) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tdSzSO96oE 2. Sneak Peek Reaction Official Trailer 1 June 11 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Reaction Official Trailer Sneak Peek (2:32) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vbe1Sdquud0 3. Frozen Episode 2 Official Reaction Alternate Trailer Sneak Peek July 11 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Official Reaction Trailer Sneak Peek (1:00) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aU24vTyIQ0 4. Frozen Episode 2 Special Look Trailer September 13 See The Frozen Episode 2 Special Look Trailer On Friday The 13th Of September Looks Scary Huh ( : ) 5. Trailer Music # The Hit House/Vuelie (1:47) - Glacial Christophe Beck Frode Fjelheim Ft. Cantus (Sneak Peek Teaser Trailer Music) 2. The Hit House/Vuelie (1:47) - Glacial Christophe Beck Frode Fjelheim Ft. Cantus (Sneak Peek Reaction Trailer Music) 3. Let It Go Instrumental/The Hit House/Vuelie (1:48) - Christophe Beck Glacial Christophe Beck Frode Fjelheim Ft. Cantus (Sneak Peek Official Reaction Alternate Trailer Music) 4. 5. TV Spots June October November December 0.1. Frozen Episode 2 Teaser T.V. Spot 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AqN5GOyork # 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. "PLOT" Elsa And Anna Are Searching What Happened To Their Parents They're Going To Belong On Arendelle., And What Happened's If Elsa Lost Her Powers., And Why Was Elsa And Anna Born With Magical Powers ? The Answer Is Calling Their Kingdom. Together Olaf, Sven, Kristoff, King Aagnrr And Queen Iduna They'll Set Out On A Dangerous But Remarkable Journey. "CAST" * Eva Bella as Baby Elsa * Spancer Lee Monn as Young Elsa * Livvy Stubenrauch as Baby Anna * Agatha Lee Monn as Young Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa/Evil Twin Sister Elsa * Kristen Bell as Anna * Josh Gad/Owen Wilson as Olaf/New Olaf * Owen Wilson as New Olaf * Nokk The Water Horse * Sven The Reindeer/Jonathan Groff * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff/Sven The Reindeer * Reindeers Sven's Reindeer Pale * Tiffany Haddish'' as Kaless'' * James Corden as Sergio * Sterling K․ Brown as Matthias/Evil Matthias * Matthias Guards * Ciaran Hinds as Grandpabbie The Troll * Trolls * The Evil Hungry Wolves * The Gaint Rock Monster * EVIL SCARY TERRIFYING HORRIFYING WAVES * Dwayne The Rock Johnson as Maui * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Pua The Pig * Hei Hei The Rooster * Moana's Ocean * Evan Rachel Wood as Queen Iduna * Maurice LaMarche as King Aagnrr * Paul Briggs as Marshmallow * Raymond Ochoa as Slush Snowgie * Marcus Scribner as Sludge Snowgie * Nicolas Cantu as Slide Snowgie * Christian J. Simon as Ansel Snowgie * Dakota Lotus as Flake Snowgie * Paxton Booth as Flurry Snowgie * Huck Milner as Fridge Snowgie * Ryan Issac Brown as Power Snowgie * Alexander Gould as Crystal Snowgie * Karen Bar as Squalor Snowgie * Terrel Ransom Jr. as Patrick Snowgie * Zach Callison as Sphere Snowgie * Anthony Gonzalez as William Snowgie "SONG WRITERS" * Bobby Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez Soundtrack 0.1. # 2. 3. 4. 5. Into The Unknown ( : ) - Elsa's Song 6. 7. 8. Dream Weaver (4:17) (Love Song) - Gary Wright Ft. Christophe Beck 9. Fire And Ice (4:28) (End Credits) - Micheal Berbara 10. Take Me Home Now ( : ) (End Credits) - Ed Sheeran Marshmello Ft. The Wanted 11. Together (3:42) (End Credits) - DaisyMeadow Ft. Yozea 12. Freeze U Out (3:42) (Remix) (End Credits) - Marina Kaye 13. Not Let It Go ( : ) (Remix) (End Credits) - Julia Micheals Instrumental # See U In Two Weeks ( : ) - Christophe Beck 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. Elsa Is In Love (4:17) - Christophe Beck Ft. Gary Wright 16. The Evil Hungry Wolves Chase Elsa ( : ) - Christophe Beck 17. 18. 19. Olaf Sven And Sergio ( : ) - Christophe Beck 20. 21. 22. 23. Olaf Sounds Different ( : ) - Christophe Beck 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. Elsa And Anna Are Lonely/Elsa And Anna Finally Found Their Parents ( : ) - Christophe Beck 29. Elsa Anna And Their Family TO THE RESCUE ( : ) - Christophe Beck 30. Anna Is Distraction ( : ) - Christophe Beck 31. 32. 33 .Elsa And Anna Saves The Day ( : ) - Christophe Beck 32. Frozen Episode 2 Closing Title ( : ) - Christophe Beck Ft. Micheal Barbera 33. End Credits ( : ) - Christophe Beck Clips October November And December # The Evil Hungry Wolves Chase Elsa HALLOWEEN Clip ( : ) 2. The Rock Monster Chase Elsa HALLOWEEN Clip ( : ) 3. Elsa And Anna Tells Their Friends SCARY STORIES HALLOWEEN Clip ( : ) 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. 41.